A New Battle Begins
(A Mega Blaziken Falls to the ground, knocked out) Alix- Blaziken, no! Wow, that Mega Gardevior is strong! Diantha- I have trained it from a Ralts. It's my partner. Alix- Well then, I'd like you to meet mine! Let's go Oak! (Alix throws out a Chesnaught) Diantha- Impressive! Try this on for size! Use Thunderbolt! Alix- Okay! Use Seed Bomb! (The two pokemon trade attacks, causing major explosions and damage to both Pokemon) Diantha- This is it, Alix! By my calculations, this should finish you! Use Moonblast! Alix- Well then. It's time for my secret weapon! Oak, Use Sludge Bomb! (the two attacks colide, causing a huge explosion) Ref- And the winner of the match for Pokemon Champion is... (the smoke clears, revealing Oak, barely standing and Gardevior, knocked out) Ref- Alix... ALIX IS THE NEW KALOS CHAMPION! (Theme song) Episode (A clauncher falls down in defeat) Ref- *bored* And the winner... ONCE AGAIN... for the SEVENTY FITH TIME is Alix Alix- *sigh* Sorry, try again next time. (A trainer walks to the door and goes to the Pokemon center) Alix- Man... I haven't had a good battle since Essentia back in Lumiose! Ref- Sir, i believe the rules state that every 25 wins, you can take a vacation from the league, leaving the former champion in charge. Alix- Oh yeah! I'll take my break now Ref- I'll Phone up Diantha. By my calculation, you can get to Vaniville town in 2 days if you fly. Do you want me to find you a place to stay? Alix- No. I've got it covered. Ref- You sure? Alix- Yeah. I've want to see an old friend, anyway. (the Following evening) (Alix Lands in Lumiose City and walks into a building, an Espurr runs up to him) Alix- Yes. Hi Espurr. Is Emma at home? Emma- Alix? Is that you? Alix- Hey, Emma! It's been a while! Emma- Reach your 75th win already? Alix- Yeah... Emma- What's up? Alix- Nobody's a challenge... Every time i beat somebody, my pokemon get stronger and even more unbeatbable. Emma- I see... Did you ever think about entering the Champion's Royale? Alix- What's that? Emma- Any champion can step down to join the Royale. They can keep training, catching, et cetera, but they get to battle other champions who stepped town. They come from all regions to participate. You can even visit other regions to become a champion! Alix- That sounds awesome! Emma- Yeah... Alix- What? Emma- I'm kinda bored with this job. It's easy to win with Essentia. Alix- I think i read in those notes in the lab it had an auto pilot. Why don't you leave your pokemon here and travel with me? You could take Espurr and go on your own journey! Emma- That sounds great! Alix- Just leave the rest with Essentia! Emma- Yeah! My friends can help take care of the agency, too! Alix- Yeah! Tomorrow, we get started on a new journey! Emma- Do you have a place to sleep? Alix- I brought my camping gear with me in case i need it. Can I spread a sleeping bag on the floor and spend the night here? Emma- Just like old times. Alix- Yeah, just like old times. Emma- So, see you in the morning Alix- Yeah. Good night. Emma- Good night! And so, two friends begin a journey to a new goal- the champion's Royale! The journey has just begun! TO BE CONTINUED Events *Alix Leaves the Champion's Post and Joins the Champion Royalle *Emma leaves Essentia on autopilot and Joins Alix on his journey *Emma leaves all her Pokemon, except Espurr, with Essentia